Piano
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Sirius mengajari Remus piano. Oh, ada Harry juga di sini ..


**Piano**

By : Remus Black

Remus sedang berlatih piano di salah satu ruang keluarga di Grimmauld Place. Hari ini tugas Orde tidak begitu banyak, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memainkan musik dengan harapan bisa mendapat sedikit hiburan.

Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah rasa kesal, karena sudah seminggu ini Ia terus-terusan berlatih memainkan satu lagu yang sama, tapi tidak pernah terdengar sempurna.

Frustasi, Ia memukul tuts piano begitu keras dengan sepuluh jarinya, membuat bunyi _JRENG!_ keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan piano itu walaupun Ia tahu benda itu milik keluarga Black.

Ia mencengkram rambutnya, menunduk dalam kekesalan yang amat sangat. Ia menimbulkan bunyi _JRENG! _ lagi, kali ini dengan sikunya.

Rupanya suara-suara itu begitu mencolok sampai-sampai lukisan Nyonya Black meneriakkan sesuatu yang kasar seperti, 'darah-lumpur!', atau, 'manusia serigala kotor! Berani-beraninya menyentuh pusaka keluarga Black!'

Kalau sudah begini, Sirius pasti akan berkata, 'DIAM!', dan dengan paksa menutup lukisan itu dengan tirai.

Remus mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Halo, Remus!" sapa Sirius sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya, "maaf, ya .. lukisan itu memang agak menganggu .."

Remus menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Sirius, "aku juga minta maaf .. pianomu .."

"Sudahlah, tak penting!" kata Sirius sambil mengibaskan tangan, "kalau kuperhatikan, kau suka sekali ya, bermain piano di sini?"

Remus mengangkat bahu, "entahlah—hobi yang terbengkalai, mungkin?"

Sirius mengernyit melihat Remus menghela napas, Ia maju mendekat, menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat lelah begitu?"

"Apa kau mendengar permainanku tadi?" tanya Remus sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sirius tersenyum, "ya—dan menurutku cukup bagus .. meskipun agak—yah .."

Remus menghela napas lagi dan berbalik menghadap pianonya lagi, Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai memainkan lagu yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sirius mendengarkan penuh perhatian, sambil sesekali menggumamkan nada yang keluar dari piano itu.

"Remus .." kata Sirius sambil mendekat, "posisi jarimu salah"

Remus berhenti memainkan pianonya, "oh—maaf ..", dengan canggung Ia menarik lagi tangannya dari tuts piano itu.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" kata Sirius sambil tertawa. Ia menunduk dan menjulurkan tangan untuk membenarkan posisi partitur.

Posisi kepala Sirius kini sejajar dengan kepala Remus karena sekarang Ia sedang menunduk membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat dengan tubuhnya. Telinga mereka bersentuhan, begitu pula dengan pipi mereka.

Remus bisa mendengar suara Sirius bergaung lembut di telinga kanannya, "mau kuajari?"

Remus mengangguk. Sirius tersenyum dan meraih pergelangan tangannya dari belakang, meletakkannya dengan lembut di atas piano. Jari-jari mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Jari telunjukmu kurang lentur .." bisik Sirius lembut sambil meraba jari telunjuk Remus dan membetulkan posisinya.

Jantung Remus berdetak dengan cepat. Ingin rasanya Ia menengok ke kanan dan mencium pipi Sirius, dalam jarak sedekat itu pasti akan mudah. Tapi yang bisa Ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunduk memandang jari-jarinya serta tangan Sirius yang dari tadi menahan pergelangan tangannya agar tetap pada posisi yang benar.

Ia menelan ludah, susah sekali untuk konsentrasi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sirius mencontohkan dengan tangan kanannya sementara Remus mengiringinya dengan tangan kiri. Baru kali ini Ia merasa permainannya seburuk ini. Banyak sekali kesalahan, yang Ia curiga kalau-kalau semua kesalahan tersebut disebabkan oleh perasaan gugup yang dari tadi menyelimuti dirinya.

Remus melihat tangan Sirius berhenti bermain. Ia baru akan bertanya ketika tangan Sirius yang dari tadi mengajarinya bagaimana harus menempatkan jari dengan benar kini berganti aktivitas: meraba jari-jarinya dengan lembut—yang Remus tahu bahwa itu bukanlah metode untuk mengajari orang bermain piano pada umumnya.

Sirius menjalankan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Remus sampai ke pundaknya, memijitnya lembut.

"Sirius?" tanya Remus, sebenarnya Ia juga tidak ingin merusak suasana ini, "kau sedang apa?"

Sirius tersenyum kecil dan berbisik di telinga Remus, "mengajarimu .." sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi Remus dari samping.

Remus bagaikan tidak berpijak pada bumi lagi. Sirius tidak menghentikan ciumannya bahkan Ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju pinggang Remus dan mendekap laki-laki itu dengan sangat erat dari belakang.

Remus memberanikan diri untuk melakukan gerakan. Dengan perlahan, Ia menggerakkan lehernya ke samping kanan, mencoba mencium bibir Sirius. Ketika bibir mereka menyisakan jarak beberapa nanosenti lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah ruang utama.

"DARAH-LUMPUR!"

Sirius dan Remus tersentak, saling menjauhkan wajah masing-masing. Sirius menggumam sambil membetulkan jubahnya, "oh—jangan lukisan itu lagi!" hardiknya kesal.

Remus bangkit dan meraih bagian belakang jubah Sirius, "kau mau kemana?" katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Sirius.

Sirius berbalik, "aku—apa maksudmu?"

"Kau belum selesai mengajariku, tahu .." kata Remus dalam suara pelan.

Sirius memiringkan kepalanya, "mengajari ap—"

Sebelum Ia sempat protes lebih jauh, Remus membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman di bibir. Awalnya Ia kira Sirius akan mendorongnya sambil berteriak marah, tapi ternyata tidak, laki-laki itu malah yang lebih bernafsu menciumnya ketimbang Remus sendiri.

Remus mencoba menahan tubuh Sirius yang dirasakannya makin mencondong ke arahnya seperti memaksanya untuk mundur. Remus mematuhinya dan mengambil langkah mundur sementara Sirius terus maju.

Ia tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi. Tubuhnya sudah bersentuhan dengan piano sekarang, Ia hanya bisa menahan tubuh Sirius dengan kedua tangannya. Sirius terus menciuminya sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan tangan yang atraktif di sekitar punggungnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Remus merasakan kelonggaran antar bibirnya dengan Sirius. Rupanya Sirius memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar.

Sirius memandang mata Remus lekat-lekat, "Remus, aku mencintaimu .." katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Remus balas memandangnya, "aku juga, kok .." ujarnya sambil tersenyum manja.

Sirius menghela napas sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya. Lalu Ia mendorong Remus dengan lembut hingga posisinya sejajar dengan permukaan piano dan menciumi bagian lehernya.

"Sirius, nanti piano ini rusak—" kata Remus berusaha bicara dibalik napasnya yang tidak teratur karena terlalu gugup.

"Mmh—siapa peduli?" Sirius menjawab asal-asalan sementara terus menindih tubuh Remus agar laki-laki itu tetap pada posisinya.

Remus tidak bicara lagi dan menikmati berbagai sensasi yang terdapat pada wilayah lehernya.

Mereka saling menautkan jari, tidak peduli lagi pada suara ketukan yang datang dari arah pintu.

Rupanya orang yang dari tadi mengetuk pintu sudah tidak sabar menunggu lama dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa basa-basi.

"Sirius, Profesor Lupin, kami sudah—ehh .."

Sirius bangkit dengan canggung dan menoleh ke arah pintu tempat Harry Potter berdiri sambil mengernyit memandang mereka dengan tatapan minta maaf, "tentu saja, Harry .. kami segera ke sana!"

Remus bangkit sambil membetulkan jubahnya dengan gugup, "yeah, Harry, kau—duluan saja .."

Harry mengangguk sambil mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, meraba-raba udara di belakangnya, mencoba mencari letak gagang pintu. Ketika tangannya mencapai sesuatu yang diyakininya sebagai gagang pintu, Ia berkata dengan nada suara yang janggal, "aku—eh, kami tunggu kalian di bawah .. _bye"_

Pintu ditutup. Sirius menoleh ke arah Remus yang sekarang memasang tampang protes yang sangat kentara.

"Kau belum berhasil mengajariku .."

Sirius tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, "sabarlah, Remus .." katanya sambil meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, "mungkin nanti .." Ia menambahkan sambil berkedip.

Remus menatapnya keheranan, lalu kemudian tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah piano.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Kejadian sehari-hari memang merupakan sumber inspirasi yang luarrrrr biasa! Sebenarnya cerita ini diangkat dari masalah saya yang selalu saja mudah menyerah dalam berlatih piano. Tapi tidak sampai seperti Remus yang memukul tuts piano begitu keras dengan sepuluh jarinya. Bisa dimarahi tetangga ..


End file.
